1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management device, a management method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of users carry out a task using one device cooperatively in some cases. For example, a plurality of users carry out a task using one interactive whiteboard (electronic blackboard) cooperatively in some cases. In this case, a situation where the users carry out the task by referring to electronic data through the interactive whiteboard can occur. It is conceivable that the users access electronic data, for example, a first document created by a first user previously and a second document created by a second user previously.
Furthermore, for example, another task different in combination of participant users is carried out in a different period of time or a task with the same combination of users is carried out regularly using the same interactive whiteboard in some cases. The participating user leaves the task in the middle, a task theme is changed or divided, or a plurality of task themes are integrated in some cases.
In these cases, for example, a manager needs to execute, for the device (for example, interactive whiteboard) that is used cooperatively, procedures such as creation of a new task, registration of users of each task, and deletion of an unnecessary task. Accordingly, a burden on the manager increases undesirably. Furthermore, increase in the number of users who can be the managers causes a security problem more seriously.
Therefore, there is a need for a management device, a management method, and a computer program product that enable a new task to be easily set when a plurality of users carry out the task cooperatively.